Part III: Dead Man's Hand
by xxxkia
Summary: Sequel to Part I: Knight of Diamonds and Part II: Ace of Spades - Everyone, who gets the Dead Man's Hand while playing cards is immediately afraid because these cards are deathly cursed. But not James Diamond. He's not everyone. He's the one, who rules the game. The one, who owns the game's joker. Kames/Cargan
1. Prolog

******First I want to say that the characters aren't mine and sadly I just use them to play my little game with them. The plot and the development of the characters are my creation and some of them will be OOC and some not. The rating will be M for mature and there will be slash - as in Cargan and Kames. The rating is there for all the sex and violence and illegal stuff, which will come up later on. You have been warned :D**

******This is the sequel to**_ Part I: Knight of Diamonds_****** and **_Part II: Ace of_ Spades**. You actually need to read these two parts first to understand what is going on in here. So, go and read the first two parts before you start to read this! And this also isn't an one-shot, so there are more chapters coming.**

******I want to thank **_DramaJen89 _**for her wonderful help. She's my beta and I'm grateful that she helps me with this story and likes it so much.**

**The story itself is dedicated to **_Newbie-0.0Q_** because she has to keep up with me and my obsession with Kendall.**

* * *

**Part III: Dead Man's Hand**

* * *

**PROLOG**

_2nd of August 1876 - Deadwood, South Dakota_

The sun had already passed high noon and it was burning down to the desert land. A few houses were standing in a row while there were the also a line of houses on the opposite. Between there was the road, which began and ended in the middle of the desert.**  
**

A dark clothed man walked slowing in the direction of Saloon No. 10, his spurs clinked and the hot wind blew in his face, making his long coat flap. He reached up to pull his cowboy hat deeper into his face before he spit to the side and stepped onto the porch of the saloon. He pulled out a cigarette and put it into his moth before he lit it eagerly.

The blew the smoke out and put the cigarette between his dry lips before he laid both hands on the swing doors and pushed them open so he could enter the dusty and stuffy saloon. The spurs clinked again and the dirty cowboy boots sounded heavy on the dark wooden floor.

The man narrowed his black eyes and looked around until he spotted the two men at the round table, both wearing also long coats and heavy boots. They had taken off their hats and were currently busy with a poker game.

No one paid attention to the man, who walked now slowly over to the round table. He folded his long coat back so his holster was visible and he slowly pulled out the revolver and released the safety catch. He took a last drag of his cigarette before he spit it out and put it out with his boot. Then he raised the revolver and aimed for the man, who sat with his back to him.

The man strode over before he stopped behind the man, who was too caught up in his poker game. There was one rule everyone should have known because while playing cards you always sit with your back to the wall.

The man's hand tightened around the revolver and he finally pulled the trigger, shooting a bullet into the back of the other man's head. The card player sunk forwards and he fell dead onto the table, his hands opened and the cards he was holding were now shown to everyone, who came to watch. From there on, this combination of cards where called _Dead Man's __Hand._**  
**

The cards were all a black suit, two of them were eights, two were aces.

But the fifth card was missing, somewhere in the mess of money, blood and playing cards. And with time there were several assumptions which card exactly was the dead man's last card.

There is a curse on these cards that whenever you get them they will be your final hand. So if you have this hand then you better watch your back.

The Eight of Clubs.

The Eight of Spades.

The Ace of Clubs.

And finally the _Ace of Spades._

* * *

"James... James... Jaaaames~," Carlos poked the brunette carefully while he stepped from one foot to the other. The ground was cold under his bare feet and he wished he had put on socks before he had left his room. The Latino was in his green pajama pants and currently standing in James' bedroom, trying to wake the older one up.**  
**

He had a nightmare and even if he was already eighteen, it was something what Carlos hated the most. Everything scary like ghosts or zombies or whatever creepy movie James wanted to watch sometimes before bed. He didn't like them and he admitted that he was slightly jumpy when it comes to scare him. Not that his nightmares were about these creatures, which were made by Hollywood. No shark, zombie, werewolf, vampire or crazy ax maniac kept him ever from sleeping.

No, his nightmares were caused by something else.

And so was he standing in the middle of the night - barefooted and shivering - next to James' bed on which James was lying, sleeping peacefully.

He shook the brunette a little harder, hoping that it would finally wake him up and eventually did James open is eyes sleepy. "... 'los?" His voice was hoarse from sleep and he blinked a few times before he realized what was happening.

"I had a nightmare," Carlos said whispering while he kneaded his hands nervously and ashamed. His head hung low and he swallowed the lump in his throat, "And Logan is already gone."

James sighed and lifted the covers so Carlos could crawl into the warmth and into his strong arms. Carlos snuggled up against James and the brunette hugged the smaller boy close to him before he tucked them in again. Then his hand snuck up to ran his fingers through Carlos soft hair and the Latino hummed when James kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Same dream again?"

Carlos nodded and buried his face into James' naked chest. The brunette sighed again, and continued to comb through the black, shiny locks absently.**  
**

When Carlos first started to live with him, he had this nightmare where his parents died in a shooting. He had watched how they got shot right next to him. He had saw it with his own, innocent eyes and then he had to re-experience the reality over and over again in his dreams. The dreams stopped when he started to talk to Logan, when the two of them became closer. Then Carlos only had this dreams once or twice in a month. But since he now was so deeply in love with Logan that the dreams returned every time he left him in the middle of the night because he had some business to take care of. Then Carlos had this dream again where he witnessed about the hundredth time how his mum and dad got killed and how it felt when he was shot too. What he felt when he was lying there on the asphalt and how it was when the life was literally flooding out of him. Normally, that was where the dream ended because Carlos became unconscious in real life then. Logan had found him and brought him to the hospital but Carlos had lost so much blood that he didn't really realize that. But now he stayed conscious in his dream and saw how Logan found him and tried to save him. Only that while Logan took care of him he forgot to save himself and Carlos woke out drenched in sweat and panting because this time Logan was killed, too.

It was Carlos' fear to lose Logan like his parents and even if the black-haired one was smart and careful, for Carlos he would gave up his backing. He would only look out for Carlos and take the risk to get killed during it. Carlos knew that he was Logan's weakest spot, that he was the one, who would cause his death.

Because Logan would be too caught up in keeping him save that he would forget his own protection.

And every time when Logan left and Carlos wasn't there anymore, safe in his arms and close to him. Every time when Logan walked out to do his gang business and whatever dangerous things he did, Carlos woke up in the middle of the night, afraid that Logan might never return to him.

James hugged the fragile body close to his while he breathed in Carlos' scent and smiled warmly. He loved that boy so much and he couldn't stand it when he cried or was sad. But he hated it the most when Carlos was afraid that he would end up alone.

"I'm here, Litos. You can sleep here, okay? Logan will come back tomorrow and everything will be good! And as long as he's gone, I'm here." James nuzzled his face in Carlos hair and whispered the words softly in the other's ear before he felt that Carlos nodded again.

"Good."

James smiled and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep but Carlos shifted a little in his arms and the brunette opened his eyes again, knowing that Carlos had something on his heart.

"What is it, love?" James breathed again and he heard how Carlos sighed deeply.

"Can you promise me something, James?"

**"**Anything you want." James kissed Carlos' forehead once more.

"Can you promise me to keep him safe?"

The brunette closed his eyes and breathed in before he rested his cheek on top of Carlos' head. "I kept him safe since he started with his gang."

"I know. He told me that it was you, who helped him to become this big. Well, he didn't know it was you of course, but after he knew that you were behind _him_ he knew that you were the one, who helped him and Kendall."

"Don't call me _him_ all the time. That's weird. They call me Ace," James said while he closed his eyes again.

"Anyway, I want to know that you will keep him safe. That you will protect him even if he gives up his protection. Promise me, James, promise me to keep Logan safe,"Carlos sounded so desperate and lost that James needed a moment to answer him. He knew that Carlos was about to cry.

"I promise, Carlos. I promise that Logan always was and always will be save and nothing will ever happen to him. You have my word on that."

Carlos breathed out and sobbed while he scooted closer to James and the brunette held him tighter on the arms. "Thank you, James."

"I love you, Carlos. And trust me, you and Logan and Kendall will always be safe."

"I know we will." Carlos mumbled contently and closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep and James sighed before he placed a soft kiss on Carlos' hair. "Good night, love."

* * *

When Logan returned two hours later was it still dark outside. He tried to be quiet when he opened the door and closed it again and when he slipped out of his black designer shoes. He threw his jacket on the nearby couch before he walked quietly down the hallway to Carlos' room.

But he stopped in front of James' door and sighed, a hand going up to tug at the black strands frustrated. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he pushed the door wide open to step into the room. The moonlight shone through the window and enlightened the room good enough for Logan to see the two embraced people lying in bed.

He smiled warmly before he walked over and kneeled down a little, lifting the blanket carefully away from Carlos and trying not to wake him up.

"Everything's alright?"

James' voice was quiet and he obviously also wanted not to wake the smaller boy up, who slept peacefully in his arms. He pulled his arms back slightly, so Logan could slide his arms under Carlos to swoop him into his arms softly.

"Yes. I prepared everything you told me." Logan answered and stood up, looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms, who now started to shift slightly. He leaned down to kiss his cheek, humming softly against it. "Shhh, _cielito_. I'm here."

And like Carlos knew that did he turn his head to nuzzle it against Logan's chest before he continued sleeping.

"He had the nightmare again?" Logan wanted to know and well, of course he had because otherwise wouldn't he sleep in James' bed.

"Yeah...," James sighed and reached up to run a hand through his tousled hair. "Yeah, he did."

"At least he's sleeping now." Logan said softly and kissed Carlos' lips sweetly. The black-haired one smiled lovingly down at his boyfriend and was glad that he had return before the night was over. Now he still could hold him in his arms.

"Good night, Logan." James said smiling before he settled back into his own bed, pulling the blanket closer.

"Night." Logan walked slowly with Carlos in his arms to the door to bring him in his own bed. But then he stopped to turn his head in James' direction.**  
**

"James?"

"Mhmm?"

"Thank you for keeping him safe."

"Always, Logan. Always."

* * *

**Hello :D**

**Okay... you wanted a sequel and now you got it! And surprise... it's a multi-chapter story... yaaay :D **

**For everyone, who is confused about the beginning: This is the real story behind the name. The **_Dead Man's Hand_ **is a card combination and this is how it got its name. The fifth card is really unknown and I will use this for my advantage :D  
**

**And like you noticed is the**_ Ace of Spades_** playing an important role again, so I'm saying it again - you have to read the first two parts to understand what is going on here!**

**I think that's all for now :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Jesse James

******First I want to say that the characters aren't mine and sadly I just use them to play my little game with them. The plot and the development of the characters are my creation and some of them will be OOC and some not. The rating will be M for mature and there will be slash - as in Cargan and Kames. The rating is there for all the sex and violence and illegal stuff, which will come up later on. You have been warned :D**

******This is the sequel to**_ Part I: Knight of Diamonds_****** and **_Part II: Ace of_ Spades**. You actually need to read these two parts first to understand what is going on in here. So, go and read the first two parts before you start to read this! And this also isn't an one-shot, so there are more chapters coming.**

******I want to thank **_DramaJen89 _**for her wonderful help. She's my beta and I'm grateful that she helps me with this story and likes it so much.**

**The story itself is dedicated to **_Newbie-0.0Q_** because she has to keep up with me and my obsession with Kendall.**

* * *

**Part III: Dead Man's Hand**

* * *

**Chapter I: Jesse James**

**You hold the two dices in your hand, shaking it slightly before you let them go. They are rolling on the table and you are waiting anxious what the result will be. The dices stop, showing a four and a five. You got nine and you call it Jesse James. The four-five is called like that because Jesse James was killed by a 45 caliber pistol.**

"Oh my god, can we go see the Eiffel tower? Please, Logan, can we? Can we?" Carlos jumped up and down like a little kid while he pouted and stared up to Logan with his big, brown eyes.

"Why did we take him with us? He's annoying!" Kendall said with a roll of his eyes. When he gained a warning glance from Logan did he huff and stopped next to the other two males.

"What the hell are you talking about? _You _are the one, who interrupted _our_ vacation." Logan hissed and pointed with his hand between him and Carlos, who still hugged his other arm and was smiling brightly.

"Excuse me? Why shouldn't I want to come with you on vacation?" Kendall asked and slide his black wayfarers further down so he could watch Logan over the edge of his sunglasses.

"Because you can't stand us!" Logan yelled back and Carlos had everything to do to hold him back.

"Logie, the French people are staring!" Carlos whispered and patted the black-haired one's arm patiently.

The three of them were standing in the middle of a market place somewhere in Paris. The day just began and their hotel wasn't far away from the city so they planned on doing some sight-seeing today. But they actually didn't come very far because after exactly 47 seconds they started to argue.

Kendall was currently facing the couple with a frown, while Logan looked like he was ready to kill the blond while a blushing Carlos tried to calm him down with sweets words.

"You invited yourself, Knight. Back the fuck off!" Logan hissed again and Kendall rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, like I just came here because of you."

"You asked to drive us to the airport and you had the same flight AND the same hotel. Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I didn't know that, okay?" The blond shouted and started at the couple frustrated.

"Then why are you so clingy? The last two days you were constantly with us. Why don't you do your own thing, huh? No, you're rather with us and your stupid comments are making me sick. Now leave us the fuck alone!" Logan growled and lunged out to grab Carlos by his collar to pull him away with fast steps. The small Latino was taken aback and stumbled after his boyfriend away.

"Wow... someone's in a bad mood today." Kendall mumbled under his breath while he watched how Logan and Carlos were inspecting the small shops in this historic looking part of Paris. Their hotel was classic and not that fancy and Kendall guessed that Logan picked it out because Carlos would find it cute and romantic. It was in a part of Paris where it was still pretty clean and small. Old houses with tiny balconies and a lot of flowers. The marketplace was pretty small and round with paving stones and a small fountain in the middle of it. There was small bakery and a flower shop and some shops, which Kendall wouldn't lay is finger on.

Small alleys were leading away and Kendall cursed when he realized that Logan had the city plan and that he didn't know which alley lead to where.

The blond looked around, trying to find the two men but they disappeared and Kendall frowned while he walked to the flower shop in which Carlos had dragged Logan at last.

"_Voulez-vous acheter des fleurs, chérie?_"

Kendall looked up when he heard the voice and a old woman smiled warmly at him while she pointed to the flowers and plants. Kendall returned the smile but shook his head.

"_Non, merci. __Uhm... Je ... cherche?... okay... uhm... mi... no, mes amis._" Kendall said, trying to remember his French classes.

The women looked at him before he nodded widely. "La tour Eiffel?" The women tried and Kendall groaned. "Sure. Than-... _merci."_

The woman smiled and waved when Kendall left the shop to look around confused. Maybe he should go back to the hotel and get his own map. That would be the best.

The blond walked back to the hotel, which was in one of the alleys secretly hidden. He opened the wooden door with a sight and stepped into the lobby, which was decorated with flowers, gold and wood and again - flowers.

The walked up the the reception where a young man was sitting and reading something. When Kendall approached did he look up and smiled. "_Oui?"_

Stupid Logan and his stupid French hotel where no one spoke English.

"Do you have a map?" Kendall asked very slowly and the man just stared at him confused. The blond groaned and try to find the French word for plan when another voice beat him to it.

"_Cet monsieur veut une carte de Paris, s'il vous plaît._"

Kendall turned around puzzled and stared at the man, who offered him a nice smile and Kendall returned it slowly. The receptionist handed a map to Kendall, which he took gladly and thanked him for it.

"Do you need something else?" The man asked and Kendall looked at him for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, can you ask if I got a message or something?" Kendall smiled thankfully before he took off his shades and checked the lobby inconspicuous.

There was no one except of them and Kendall turned around again to smile at the talking man.

"He said there is nothing for you, sorry." The man said and now Kendall could made out the Texan accent.

"Okay, but thank you anyway." Kendall said and unfolded the plan before walked out of the hotel again, stopping and looking down the street all tourist-y before he stared down at the map in his hands.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Excuse me, are you looking for something specific? I know the city pretty well and could help to find a way." The man said and closed the door of the hotel the moment Kendall turned around, trying his best to look helpless.

"Really? Oh that would be awesome. My friends left me to do their own thing and I'm kind of lost here. I'm Andrew by the way." Kendall said smiling and held out his hand which the other man grabbed smiling as well.

"Hey, I'm Kyle." The brunette said and grinned before he pointed to the map. "So where do you want to go?"

"The Eiffel tour. My friends are there too, and we wanted to meet there." Kendall grinned innocently and Kyle nodded before he tried to explain him the way.

"You understand it?"

Kendall huffed and reached up to run a hand through his shiny, blond locks before he stared down at the map. He saw that Kyle stared at him and licked his lips slightly, which made Kendall grin.

"No... not really." Kendall said frustrated and groaned. "Maps are so stupid." He whined and pouted until he heard a low chuckle next to his ear.

"You know, I could show you the way?" Kyle breathed in his way and Kendall looked up surprised. He blushed slightly. "Really? That would be really, really nice of you."

"Sure, no problem, cutie." The brunette slurred and Kendall's smile grew wider.

He followed the man, who walked now down the street and after a while Kendall huffed again. "You know, my friends are so stupid because they just left and left me alone here. That's not really nice of them even I can't stand them at the moment...,"

"Really? Why not?" Kyle said interested and started to walk a little closer to Kendall, who let out a frustrated groan.

"Ahh.. they are a couple and I just recently broke up with my boyfriend and...,"

"Really? Me too and my friends are so annoying, rubbing their luck into my face!"

Kendall threw his hands in the air. "Yeah, exactly."

Kyle nodded and came a little closer again. Kendall looked up and raised and eyebrow because he could say what he wanted. There was no way that he was even near the Eiffel tour and this dark and dirty alley wasn't really nice either.

He suddenly missed all the cheesy flowers.

"You know, maybe we," Kyle stepped closer to Kendall and slowly reached up to caress his cheek with the back of his hand. "Maybe we two can have a little fun."

Kendall's eyes widened all Hollywood-style and he gasped panicked while Kyle stared to push him against a wall to keep him there.

"No... I don't know if this is right, you know... I might be...," Kendall stuttered dramatically and suddenly Kyle's smile was wiped out of his face when he shoved Kendall hard against the brick wall.

"I don't think you will have any right to talk here!" The brunette hissed and started to nip at Kendall's neck.

"I will scream!" The blond's voice was high-pitched and he rolled his eyes mentally.

"Then scream. I rule this part of the town here. All the whorehouses and clubs and gambling halls."

"Gambling halls?" Kendall asked with a stifling sob, trying to fight the urge to break the other's neck right here and now.

Kyle mouth at his neck and licked over his pulse point chuckling. "Yeah, I'm big in the illegal gambling scene."

"How big?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know that?" Kyle jumped away and stared at Kendall confused, who wiped the salvia disgusted from his neck before he stepped forwards and straightened his clothes.

"Just so I know if you are the one I'm looking for." Kendall said and ran a hand through his hair. He adjusted his plain shirt right before he stepped again forward while Kyle moved back. The blond smirked and crooked his head, green eyes shining interested. "Are you?"

Kyle stared at him just confused. "Who the fuck are you?"

Kendall's smirk just grew.

Then before he reached behind him and pulled out the gun, which was beneath the waistband of his jeans. Kyle stared at the gun and when he started to run Kendall lunged forward to press him against the other wall, the gun on his forehead.

"Are you the one I'm looking for?" He hissed again with a low voice, green eyes hard while he stared down at the other male, who shook his head panicked. "No no, please, I know for who you are looking!"

"Good then bring me to him."

"I... he will not talk to you... you just can't demand to speak with him... that's insane... he will kill you...," Kyle rambled and Kendall just smirked before he put his gun away and grabbed the other hard by the arm.

"You offered to be my guide. Now bring me to him." Kendall hissed and pulled the man out of the dark alley.

"He won't talk to you!" Kyle tried again but Kendall just laughed.

"Trust me, he will."

Kyle stared at him but didn't say anything before he led Kendall to the place the blond was looking for. Kendall just grinned in triumph when he stood in front of the red painted house and entered it then just to be stopped by two huge bodyguards. It didn't bring much because he still snuck past them and entered finally the last room where suddenly everything went silent when he stepped in. Guns were pointed at him and he heard screaming but he just walked over to the man, who sat at a table and watched him interested.

"Who do you think you are?" The man hissed and lifted his hand to give his men a sigh to calm down.

Kendall just stood there and raised an eyebrow cockily before he reached down in his pockets to pull out a playing card. "The question isn't who I am, the question is why I'm here. And if I were you I would shut the fuck up because no one's talking like that to me."

The blond clenched his teeth and threw the card face up on the table. The man stared at him before he looked down at the card and his eyes widen.

"And here's a little tipp, don't try to piss him off!" Kendall said again and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What do you want?" The man asked with a slightly shivering voice and Kendall grinned before he leaned down.

"I have a message for you." Kendall said with a low voice and his eyes traveled to he playing card on the table. The _Ace of Spades_ was lying there and he was still amazed by the fact that this card was more a death threat than spoken or written words. His smirk widened and he looked back at the man, leaf-green eyes staring into afraid ones.

"Why don't you send your little girl scouts here away and we talk alone. Only the two of us." Kendall breathed and the man nodded and waved quickly before every one left the room immediately.

"What can I do for Ace?" He stuttered then and stared up to Kendall, who just grinned devilishly.

* * *

"Carlos! Carlos! Please stay with me, I don't want to lose you." Logan sighed and held his boyfriend's hand tighter. "Please walk slower."

Carlos looked over his shoulder, smiling brightly while he tugged at Logan's hand, pulling the band leader eagerly after him through the crowd of people. "We have to hurry, Logan. You promised me that we would go to the Eiffel tower." The Latino pouted but didn't stop to walk slower.

Logan sighed again and nodded. "Yeah, I promised you that but babe, we still have two weeks left here. I think we don't need to see all of Paris in 2 hours."

Carlos suddenly stopped walking, amongst all people around them, to turn around to face Logan. The older one was surprised but stopped as well when Carlos stepped closer, arms going around Logan while he stared up with intense brown eyes.

"But we are alone now."

Carlos breathed and smiled sweetly while all Logan could do was stare at him with longing eyes.

"We don't know how long Kendall will keep us company. And babe, I just wanted to be alone with you." Carlos batted his dark, long eyelashes and something snapped in Logan. He leaned closer, lips brushing against the corner of Carlos' lips.

"A word and he's somewhere, where no one will ever find him."

Carlos chuckled, turning his head slightly to peck Logan sweetly on the lips. "I bet one person _will_ find him anyway."

Logan kissed Carlos again, hands pulling the shorter man into his body. He sighed at the contact and didn't care that they were standing practically on the streets and that people had to walk around them. Having Carlos in his arms was all he needed.

"Speaking of the devil... where the hell is James?" Logan asked, pressing a kiss on Carlos' short hair before he grabbed his hands again and pulled him with him into the direction of the Eiffel tower.

When Carlos wanted to visit the Eiffel tower, then Carlos will visit the Eiffel tower.

Carlos shrugged. "I have no idea."

Logan huffed and looked at the shorter boy next to him, but Carlos stared back at him with a pout. "This time I really have no idea where he is. He left without a note or a call. And when I tried to call him it went straight to voicemail." Carlos explained worried and suddenly were the worries of the whereabout of James there again. He kind of forget while he was enjoying Paris and now he realized that his best friend was missing since almost two weeks now and he didn't do anything.

"What if something happened to James?"

Logan scoffed. "Don't think so."

"But maybe it's true. He's not Superman, Logan. What if he's hurt or something worse?" Carlos paled and Logan cursed himself that he had asked. He knew that James went away but he didn't think about it.

He was James fucking Diamond for god's sake.

And even they didn't know if _James_ went away or if _Ace _went away. And in both cases didn't they have to be worried. Maybe for the men, who James was about to meet.

Yeah, Logan was definitely sorry for them.

But that still didn't explained Kendall's sudden love for France. What the hell did he want from them?

"Carlos, I'm sure he's fine, okay."

The Latino looked up to Logan and nodded then, going from holding his hand to clutching his whole arm. Logan sighed and turned his head to kiss Carlos' temple before he guided them over to the Eiffel tower. And as soon as Carlos spotted the iron construction was James forgotten and Carlos on fire to come as close as possible to it, taking wildly pictures with his iPhone. Logan smiled loving at the shorter boy and how his eyes brighten at the sight.

He chuckled when Carlos asked random people to take a picture of him in front of the tower and when he smiled at them brightly couldn't Logan help but walk over to him to grab him by the hips to pull him into his arms and to lean down to kiss him deep and hard. Carlos let out a surprised gasp and Logan smirked when his tongue snuck into the other's mouth exploring.

When they broke apart Carlos was blushing hard and he looked down embarrassed before he checked if everyone was looking at them. But the people were too focused on the tower or the whole scene to notice the kissing couple in the middle of all that.

"I love you so much." Logan whispered and pecked Carlos softly, gaining a bright smile from the Latino, who slung his arms around Logan to rest his head against his shoulder.

"I love you, too. What does that mean in French?"

"Je t'aime."

Carlos sighed happily before he turned in Logan's arms to look at the Eiffel tower, which stood impressively in front of them. Logan hugged Carlos' waist from behind and rested his chin on Carlos' shoulder.

"Now I know why this is called the city of love."

"Why?" Logan turned his head and kissed Carlos' cheek sweetly while Carlos leaned back to rest his head against Logan's, hand covering the band leader's.

"I'm in love and I'm here." Carlos chuckled and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't that make every place a place of love?" Logan asked amused.

"Only when I'm with you." Carlos grinned and now he turned his head to kiss Logan's cheek. "Let's go up there, okay?"

Logan smiled but shook his head. "No, we don't go up there now."

Carlos immediately stepped back and pouted, brown eyes becoming big when he looked at Logan shocked. "What? But you promised me that we will go up there."

The black-haired one bit his lip when he saw Carlos' disappointed face but he stayed strong and made a step forward to cup Carlos' face with both hands before he placed a sweet kiss on the Latino's lips. "We will, I promise."

"Okay... can we go and see the Statue of Liberty then?"

"I didn't come to Europe to see the Statue of Liberty!" Logan rolled his eyes but Carlos already pulled him down the road along the Seine river.

"We can go to the Louvre after it." Carlos offered and Logan was pleased with that solution.

After they spent most of their afternoon in the famous museum was Carlos so bored out at one point that Logan had mercy with him and decided to leave, even he didn't see all of the artworks yet. They walked back in the direction of their hotel because Logan told Carlos that they had to change in nicer clothes for dinner.

Carlos just shrugged, being glad that he didn't need to look at stupid paintings any longer. James would have loved that, he guessed. James always had a thing for art.

With Logan and his perfect orientation sense didn't it take long for them to find back to their little hotel and when they entered did the fact that Kendall was there too, hit them. Logan let out a groan and walked up to the reception to asked for their room key. Carlos lingered behind him, listing interesting to Logan speaking French.

The receptionist smiled and handed them the key before he looked down at a small note. Logan was about to go over to the elevator when the man held him back. He explained something in French and Logan quirked his eyebrow surprised but nodded then and thanked him before he led Carlos over to the elevator.

"What did he say?" The Latino wanted to know and Logan didn't answer right away. He stared confused straight forward, trying to figure out what all this meant.

"Logan? What did the man tell you?" Carlos asked again and now Logan looked at him, face still showing complete lack of knowledge.

"He just told me that Kendall had checked out and left."

* * *

James leaned back into the beige leather seat and closed his eyes. The flight to Europe was long and exhausting and even traveling in a private jet didn't make it less boring. Okay, he had his own flat screen TV and really good Italian coffee but still, 10 hours can be long.

The brunette sighed deeply and was too lazy to open his eyes to check the time. They had landed in France and now they would wait until they could depart again. He couldn't even leave the plane because it sure wouldn't take that long.

Maybe he should sleep.

Or he could order something to eat. Luke kept him company and he actually was a really good chef. He would make James something to eat if the brunette would ask nicely. Or if he just asked.

Who cared if he was nice?

James sighed again and kept his eyes closed. No, he wasn't hungry or thirsty and also didn't want to do something else. He just wanted to wait here in his leather seat because it was pretty comfy.

There was only one thing missing now.

And like someone had heard James' thoughts, he felt a weight on his lap and he smiled warmly when soft lips kissed him sweetly.

"Hey beautiful." Kendall whispered against James' lips before he gave him a real kiss.

The brunette hummed and his hands snuck up to take a hold on Kendall's hips. Kendall folded up the armrests of James' seat, so he could scoot even closer, his legs dangling on each side of the single seat. When the blond leaned back James finally opened his eyes before he smiled at the man, who sat on his lap and tried to make himself comfortable.

"Did you do what I told you to do?"

Kendall stared up at James and frowned before he rested his forearms on James' shoulders and interlaced his fingers behind James' head, his fingertips brushing the hair in James's neck accidentally. "Is that all you care about?"

James sighed and he pulled Kendall closer, the chest touching now. "No, I'm sorry."

Kendall smirked before he closed the gap and kissed James again. "But for the record. Yeah, everything went according to plan."

"Good." James smiled and then his hands are rubbing Kendall's sides slowly, which made the blond raise his eyebrows.

"You know that I'm not an absolute beginner, right? I know what I'm doing and I can totally watch myself."

James sighed again at Kendall's words and rested his head against the seat, the hazel eyes staring worriedly at Kendall.

"You cut your hair?"

Kendall rolled his eyes at the topic change but he knew that his safety and also Carlos' and Logan's safety was the one thing, which made James Diamond cautious. And even he only showed his doubts openly to Kendall - and to Kendall only - the blond knew that it was better to not further talk about it.

Instead he reached up to run a hand through the blond locks and he sighed frustrated. "Yeah, Logan was so annoying at one point that I just went into a shop to be away from him and it was a hair salon. But that fucking haircutter didn't understand my French and now it's way to short."

James snickered. "You can't speak French."

"Obviously." Kendall huffed and James laughed softly before he leaned forward to kiss the blond's cheek.

"I like it."

The brunette smiled warmly and reached up to tug at one of the short strands. Kendall's bangs were gone and didn't cover his eyes anymore and because Kendall had ran his hand so often through his hair today, were the blond locks slightly tousled. James grinned and combed through the shorter hair he wasn't familiar with.

Kendall just sighed as answer and let James play with his hair.

"Mr. Diamond? Now that Mr. Knight joined us would we be ready to depart."

James tore his glance away from Kendall and looked to his right to see that he pilot was standing there, cheeks slightly blushed, while he waited for James' answer.

The brunette nodded before he hissed annoyed. "We already could be in the air."

The pilot nodded blushing walked quickly to the cockpit, which was in front of the private jet, before he made the plan ready to depart.

"Should I get myself seated or so?" Kendall looked around and spotted another seat on the other side of the plane. It was on the same level than James' one but there was a small passage between them.

"No, stay." James whispered and took a hold of Kendall's hips again. "My plane, my rules."

Kendall grinned and started to play with the brown hair in the nape of James' neck. "Why are we even leaving France again? Can't we just stay?"

"No. Technically you're not allowed to be here. They will check the airport to make sure that you had arrived. I already booked you a ticket and then you will arrive in Paris tomorrow like all the others." James explain and he smiled when confused leaf-green eyes watched him curious.

"Where are we going ?"

"We're not leaving Europe. I booked a hotel room in Monte Carlo, so we're just going to Monaco. It's between France and Spain, so we shouldn't even take an hour until we land again." James smiled and Kendall sighed deeply.

"Sure."

"You are not happy with me booking a hotel room? It's the presidential suite by the way."

Kendall shook his head before he rested his head against James' shoulder, exhausting from his day. And it wasn't even 3 p.m. yet. "Why are you still letting Logan pay for your apartment. You would have enough money, right? And you could even afford something more fancy."

"Duh, I have to be sneaky and ordinary. But yeah, I have a nice bank account in Switzerland."

"Please, you're everything but ordinary." Kendall grinned against James' shoulder and he heard the brunette chuckling.

"That is true."

The plane had already departed but the two men were too caught up in each other that they actually hadn't noticed it. At one point Kendall fell asleep in James' arms while the brunette was thinking about the coming days. It won't be easy that was sure but everything went to plan, so there was nothing he had to worry about.

And he still had a few hours with Kendall left.

When the private jet landed in Monaco James woke Kendall up with a soft kiss until Kendall was fully awake and returning it hungrily. The brunette was taken aback at first but then he grinned and made it clear that Kendall and he were heading to the hotel while the others should take care of their luggage.

He had rented a limousine and when Kendall pushed him inside the car after he told the driver their hotel James found himself pinned to the black seats while Kendall covered his jaw and lips with hot kisses.

"What's the mood swing about?" James managed to breath out after Kendall let him gasp for air for a second.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked hoarsely and stopped to grope the brunette for a moment. He was straddling James in the car and James' black dress shirt was already unbuttoned, so Kendall could caress the tan skin beneath it.

"You were all cuddly in the jet and you you're so... horny." James said quietly.

"I don't hear you complain."

"I'm not... I'm just... well...," James stuttered and Kendall was once more fascinated how this man was so different when they were alone.

He knew James long enough to know that he was horny most of the day and when they first started to date - and I mean really date - then there is still this tension. It was still there, even now, but it was different. Their relationship had changed after Kendall found out, who James really was. After he discovered that James was Ace.

He was pissed at first. Hell, and how he was pissed but they worked it out eventually.

James opened up to Kendall.

Like completely.

And there was this side of Kendall, which enjoyed that fact totally. Everything he faced Logan was there is knowledge, which the other man didn't have. And he only had that because James loved him.

James _loved _him.

And James had changed when he was alone with Kendall. Sure, he was always different when they were alone but finally Kendall saw his real face. The real James.

Not Ace and not the hooker. No, just James.

"I know that you like to hold me. In fact I know that you make Carlos watch scary movies with you, so he would become too afraid and wants to cuddle with you." Kendall grinned at James and played with his shirt.

The brunette blushed deeply and the blond giggled triumphantly.

And James liked it to give up control.

He had always. In every situation was he the one, who had control about everything.

But when they were alone, then everything he wanted was to give it up. And Kendall took it gladly.

"Maybe I do that... sometimes," James admitted sheepishly and Kendall just laughed before he captured the brunette's lips once more, this time slow and lovingly.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to do it." Kendall whispered against James' lips and the brunette smiled slowly, knowing that the blond had seen through him.

"I love you, Kendall."

Kendall's heart swelled with so much affection that he wished they would have a different life. A normal one, where they would live in nice house in a nice town. They would both work and go out on the weekends. Just normal.

Every time when he and James had to sneak around because they had to be careful that other gangs wouldn't find out about them, did Kendall's heart break a little. He wanted to show James off, wanted to let everybody know that he was his.

Yes, back home everyone _knew_ that James was his. But maybe without the death threat, which lingered around them, would it be nicer.

Kendall sighed before he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against James'.

"I love you, too." The blond whispered into James' ear after the kiss and the brunette hummed happily in response.

"Could you now please estimate that I already booked our room."

"Presidential suite, yeah... got it."

"Did I mentioned that I already have the key cards... no checking in needed." James grinned and Kendall stared at him surprised.

"Oh... _oh._"

* * *

"Do you think Kendall went back home?" Carlos asked while be buttoned up his white dress shirt before he slid his black tie over his head. He looked over to Logan, who was already dressed in his dark blue suit and currently adjusting his bow tie.

"I don't know. He didn't leave any message or note." Logan answered and stepped back to look at himself proofing in the mirror. He tugged at his sleeves a last time before he walked over to sit on the bed and to beckon Carlos over. The smaller boy followed the gesture and stepped between Logan's legs while he narrowed down his tie before he folded down his shirt collar. Then Carlos stuffed his shirt in his black dress pants before he zipped them up and held his arms out, so Logan could fasten the silver cuffs at his sleeves.

When Carlos reached for his black jacket Logan held him back. "Don't. Just go like that."

The Latino turned around to watch him skeptical in the mirror. He wore the black designer pants, which they had bought yesterday and a simple white dress shirt with a small black tie. Well, he didn't look that bad.

After he had put on his dress shoes was he ready to go and Logan smiled at him before he leaned down to give Carlos a sweet kiss on the lips. The Latino hummed against Logan's lips and both broke away smiling. Then Logan held out his hand, which Carlos took and together they left their room and then the hotel to get into the taxi, which waited in front of it. They climbed in and then Carlos snuggled into Logan's side before the black-haired one kissed the Latino's forehead softly, arm going around Carlos' shoulder.

"Where are we having dinner?" Carlos asked after a while, fingers drawing circles on Logan's thigh.

"That's a surprise, _cielito_."

Carlos pouted but rested his head against Logan's shoulder, staring out of the window and into the night, which was enlighten by the many streetlights, which flew by.

He sighed when the taxi stopped and then perked up to look outside, mouth agape. They were by the Eiffel tower again but this time it was night and the tower was enlighten by thousands of lights. "Oh my god, Logan, that's so beautiful."

Logan smiled and paid the taxi driver before he opened the door and stepped out of the car, followed by Carlos. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and walked them over to the tower, Carlos still speechless because of the breathtaking scene in front of him.

"I promised you dinner and I promised you going up there. So I made reservation at the restaurant up there." Logan smiled and dragged Carlos with him, who smiled happily.

"This is so perfect. I love you. I love you so much." Carlos stopped Logan to turn him around and to kiss him passionate. The gang leader was taken aback but then returned the kiss hungrily.

When Carlos pulled away was he smiling brightly. "Je t'aime."

Logan looked at him and grimaced then. "Don't."

"What?" Carlos looked panicked. "Did I say it wrong?"

"No... it's just...," Logan drifted off before he looked at Carlos, who made a confused face.

"What?" The Latino asked demanding.

"Don't speak French." Logan finally admitted and Carlos started to pout again. "Please, it's just... uhm... not that your French isn't good, love... but well... I might... kind of... have a thing for Spanish...,"

Carlos blushed and stared at Logan, who looked away uncomfortable but when Carlos stepped closer did he look up again to meet the dark brown eyes.

"Spanish, huh?" Carlos asked smugly before he tiptoed and brought his lips close to Logan's ear, hot breath streaking the black-haired one's ear.

"_¿Quieres saber cuál es su sorpresa... papi?_"

Logan swallowed before he nodded slightly. "I'd love to see your surprise for me."

Carlos grinned. "You will, later."

And then the Latino grabbed Logan's hand again to pull him into the direction of the Eiffel tower, so they could finally have their romantic dinner.

* * *

Kendall leaned back into the cushions, pulling James' flustered body against his. He held the tired brunette in his arms and sighed contently when he rested his cheek on top of James' hair. The brunette snuggled in closer and the blond tightened his grip on James, not wanting to let him go.

Be he eventually had to get up in a few hours to catch his flight back to Paris.

"Did I tell you that I'm madly in love with you." James whispered against Kendall' naked chest while his hands sneaked under the covers, which Kendall had pulled up to cover them completely, and started to caress Kendall's slightly toned stomach. The blond hummed when he felt how the long fingers gently grazed his sensible skin.

Kendall just smiled and kissed the brown locks loving. "I love you too, babe."

"You know that I'm kind of jealous of Logan and Carlos for having their own, special nickname."

"I'm apologizing for my lack of creativity!"

James chuckled and craned his neck, so Kendall could lean down to capture his lips into a sweet kiss.

"See, we don't need some stupid nicknames." Kendall grinned against James' lips before he kissed him again, this time longer.

"You're precious, Kendall, you know that?" James whispered and smiled, hazel eyes affectionately staring at the one. "You are my precious one."

Kendall giggled and rolled his eyes then before he leaned back and rested his head now against the headboard. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. He didn't open them when he spoke up again.

"Now tell me again what this all is about? Why did I have to fly to Europe with Logan and Carlos? And what are we doing in Monte Carlo?"

James sighed and kissed Kendall's chest slightly before he folded the covers back and got out of the bed. Kendall didn't open his eyes and James shook his head before he walked over to the blond's duffle bag. When Kendall heard the zipper he now opened his eyes to witness that James put on one of Kendall's dark blue boxer briefs. The blond raised an eyebrow at the brunette, who turned around blushing and threw a pair to Kendall as well before he leaned down again to pull out an envelope out of Kendall's bag.

Kendall groaned but managed to pull the underwear on before James slid back into bed and in his open arms again. Kendall adjusted the cover over them, his time a little bit lower, so that James' back and his torso was still uncovered. James held the envelope in his hand when he rested his head against Kendall' shoulder, one leg starting to sneak between Kendall's.

"When did you receive this letter?" James wanted to know and Kendall shrugged.

"That dude from the reception gave it to me but I already checked out and I was on my way to the airport, so I had no time to read it. Do _you_ know what stands in there?"

James nodded. "It's an invitation. I asked Jett to send every mail you got to your hotel in Paris."

"An invitation to what?" Kendall asked confused.

"_The Game._"

"You kidding me, right?" Kendall suddenly tensed under James and snatched the envelope out of James' hand to rip it open. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it before he started to read out loud.

"'Kendall Knight. You are chosen to play for the United States of America. _The Game_ starts on 2nd of August at 3 p.m. in Paris, France. Be there.'"

Kendall stared at the piece of paper and then to James, then back to the letter in his hands and then again over to the brunette. "You fucking kidding me, right? What the hell is this?"

James bit his lips rubbed Kendall's hips smoothly, trying to calm the blond down, who was still staring at the words on the paper. "I chose you as the US player for the game."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

The green eyes darkened and James bit his lower lip harder. He didn't think that Kendall would freak out that much. But the blond waved around with the invitation in front of James' face and screamed curses at the brunette, which left James actually speechless.

"Kendall... Kendall... KENDALL!" James screamed and the Kendall stopped his insults, staring at James intensely.

"Explain. Now."

James sighed. "You heard of _The Game_, right?"

Kendall nodded. "It's a tournament, where different gang members from different countries play against each other."

James sighed again. "Kind of, yeah. Well, we call each other 'Dealer', you know. The ones, who rule everything like Ace. I'm the one for the USA and then there is the Head of the Mafia, which would be the 'Dealer from Italy' and so on. We are six countries, who come together and each of them has to chose a player. The United States, Italy, China, Japan, Russia and Ireland. _The Game_ happens every five years and I got a note from the neutral country, which organized _The Game._ This year it's France, which is why it starts in Paris. Anyway, I got a note from France that I have to chose a player and I chose you. After that we got the information where and when it starts and then they will send you a invitation. You are free to choose your hotel and airline by yourself. The _Dealers_ come together 2 hours before the game begins and there we have to confirm our players. We actually bet money on them. Whose player survived in the end gets all the money. The whole thing is just because someone got bored and invented it and now we all attend _The Game_ every five years."

"How do you win?" Kendall asked and James looked at him apologizing.

"You need to kill all the other players."

"Fuck, James." The blond groaned and rubbed his face.

"It's all in the plan Kendall, you will see. I send you to Paris that you prepare something for me for later in the game. When it starts will you be watched 24/7. We hack all the cameras and stuff to follow each player and we won't miss an elimination that way. After each elimination will we all travel to a different country, but we stay on one continent. So, we will be in Europe the whole time."

"And what is with Logan and Carlos?"

"They have nothing to do with it. They are here for holidays. And I figured that if you be a tourist like them then you won't draw to much attention to the wrong people. I brought you here because they will watch the airport tomorrow to check if all the players had arrived. It is forbidden to enter the start country 24 hours before _The Game_ officially starts."

"So I basically fly tomorrow to Paris, pretend that I came from the States and then get myself a hotel room and wait until _The Game_ starts. And when it starts I just have to kill the other five players, right?"

"Yup. The minute the game starts will you get all the information about the other players, who they are and where they from. There is no special order, who to kill first. But if someone is killed, all of you have to stop and relax because then you will get your next destination. The moment you exit the airport there will start the new round. Until only two are left, then the two final Dealer have a chance to fold out with their money."

"So they just can fold out?" Kendall shifted a little to watch James better.

"We talking high sums here, Kendall. No one likes it when he loses a few million dollar. But if you back out then you can keep your money but your player will be killed immediately."

"How generous." Kendall rolled his eyes and James smirked at his lover.

"That's why you choose your best man. If you stay in the game, then you either will win all the money and your player lives or your lose both. It's like poker. All-in or nothing."

"I hope it's not the latter with me."

James giggled and kissed Kendall's cheek. "Just trust me, precious. Like I would let you get killed."

"I'm an awesome shooter."

"I know that, and I need you."

"Why?"

"Only someone, who has my full trust, will be able to fulfill my plan." James grinned and started to kiss Kendall's jawline.

"Yeah, about that. What is the actual plan?"

The brunette hummed against Kendall's skin. "I will tell you later."

"But I want to know now." Kendall frowned and tried to push James off of him.

"You can fuck me now." The brunette groaned hoarsely and his hand snuck under the cover to cup Kendall through his briefs. The blond's hips jerked up and he threw his head back before he reached up to tangle his fingers into James' hair. He started to pull at the brown strands, educing small moans from James.

"I'm pissed right now and you bet I will." Kendall hissed before he crashed their lips violently together, turning them, so James was pinned down by him. Kendall straddled him while he hold the brunette's hand over his head. When he broke the kiss his lips streaked James' cheek and his breath tickled the brunette's ear while Kendall smirked devishly. "But you know what? You actually don't deserve to be fucked. Because you are such a little shit, and so tell me, why I should reward you for enroll me in a game of death? Tell me, James, why should I even love you."

James shivered under Kendall and his eyes widened in panic. No no, he had a plan. Everything was planned and Kendall was safe. There was no need to hate James.

Kendall couldn't leave him.

"Please...," James' words were whispered and Kendall's smirk grew while he slowly rolled off James to bend over the bed to grab his discarded pants and to pull his belt out of the belt loops. He giggled when he returned to James, who was still lying stiff there, not realizing that Kendall started to tie him to the bed.

Only when Kendall stood up and walked over to the window, hips swinging seductively and James pulled at the belt just to finally realize that he couldn't move. He let out a low growl, which made Kendall chuckle. The blond pulled the curtain beside a little bit to look outside. It was dark out there, something past midnight and Kendall could only see the many lights from the other buildings. He turned around to see that James pulled frustrated at the belt.

"Got a problem over there?" Kendall asked cockily before he walked back, making sure that James' eye were glued on his hips.

"I hate you, Knight." James hissed with black eyes roaming over Kendall's body and the blond just laughed loudly.

"What should I say then about you, Diamond?" Kendall crooked an eyebrow at the brunette puzzled. His hands started to slowly play with the waistband of his briefs, which made James even more squirmy.

"Don't you fucking dare." James' voice was low and dangerous but Kendall just continued grinning while he slowly slide down the black underwear, eyes smugly on James. The brunette licked his lips and pulled again but couldn't free himself, so he just slumped back and groaned frustrated.

"You know, James. You think you are that big, bad genius everyone is afraid off. And you think you always have a plan and all shit. But what if someone else uses a plan on you. What if I had a plan from the beginning. What told you I didn't know who you are? What told you that I was serious about us?" Kendall slowly crawled on the bed, his hands going to play with James' briefs. "What tells you I'm not going to kill you in your sleep someday?"

"Don't fuck with me, Kendall." James spit out and stared at the blond, who now slowly pulled James' boxers down the tanned legs. "Don't ever try to fuck with me!"

Kendall laughed and threw the underwear away before he settled himself over James' middle, hands rubbing down James' chest. "You can admit it, James." Kendall leaned closer, his lips next to James ears.

"I won't tell anybody that I'm the weakness of Ace."

"_God, Kendall!_" James moaned suddenly and rocked his hips against Kendall but the blond just chuckled and leaned back.

"I told you that you don't deserved to be fucked. You can watch though."

James eyes widened before he chocked. "W-what?"

"Oh you heard me. Don't think I'm okay with the whole fucking game thing." Kendall hissed back, slapping James slightly on the arm.

"I'm more powerful than you. I know people, which could kill you in an instant."

"Says the man, who is chained naked to a bed with a full erection and begged me to fuck him."

James gasped. "I didn't beg. I allowed it."

"WOHO. You allowed it, that's so nice of you." Kendall smirked.

"Yeah, it's an honor, asshole."

"To fuck you? I don't think so." The blond get off of James again to waltz over to the bathroom, hips swinging again with each step.

"W-wait... Where are you going? Kendall! Where are you going? _Kendall!_" James yelled after him when Kendall disappeared in the bathroom. Soon did the blond head appear again.

"I don't need you to get off. Now if you excuse me, I'm about to jack off in the shower. But go ahead, make yourself comfortable over there, babe. I love you so much." Kendall grinned and then he was gone, bathroom door still open, so James could hear him moan a few minutes later.

"KENDALL! WHAT THE FUCK, KENDALL!" James screamed and tugged at the belt again, only to make his wrist sore from the hard leather. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME KENDALL!"

A loud, pleasured moan was the answer.

"FUCK YOU, KENDALL! WHEN I'M FREE THEN YOU ARE A DEAD MAN! DO YOU HEAR ME! **YOU ARE DEAD!**"

"_Oh god, James..._**Ja~mes.**"

The brunette groaned and pulled again at the belt but it was tied at the headboard too strong.

"F-Fuck...ohhh...," Kendall's voice was hoarse and deep and the followed moans made James go crazy. It took him one last, powerful pulling and the belt loosened around his wrist, so James was able to free himself. He rubbed his hurting wrist slowly but another moan from Kendall distracted him.

The hazel eyes were black when he jumped off the bed and stormed over to the bathroom, slamming the door completely open before his eyes wandered over to the shower. The glass walls gave him a perfect view of Kendall, who leaned against the wall, eyes closed and head thrown back while one of his hand was stroking his dick. His other hand was behind his back, three fingers were buried knuckle deep in him.

James growled slowly before he tore the glass door open to step into the shower. Kendall opened is eyes to stare at James, mouth agape while his breathing became heavier. His hand moved erratically and when James reached out to touch him did Kendall snap at him. "Let me... so close... don't...,"

The blond closed his eyes again and panted before he finally released himself all over him and James. He panted heavily and steadied himself against the wall while he watched how the warm water washed all of his cum away. Then he finally looked up to meet James' glance.

"You freed yourself." Kendall's voice was still husky and James bit is lip to hold back a moan. So the brunette just nodded.

"Just give me a minute...," Kendall said and leaned his head against the wall, eyes closing while he tried to calm his breath down.

James stepped closer, bringing their bodies together while he started to kiss down Kendall's neck. The blond crooked his head, giving James more access and when the brunette started to bit down couldn't Kendall stop but moan again. James grinned and his hand reached down to grab Kendall's thighs. He heaved the blond up, so Kendall could hug his waist while he pressed Kendall closer against the tiled wall. Kendall pulled James closer and put both hands on his shoulder. The green eyes stared down at the amused hazel ones before he nodded slowly.

James sealed their lips together and they kissed hungrily, Kendall's hands sliding up to cup his face before he ran them through James' hair. With his fingers entangled in the brown locks and their lips hot on each other could Kendall feel how James grabbed his thighs tighter and elevated him higher. The blond groaned when he felt James' cock rub against his entrance and he rocked his hips eagerly, making the brunette grin.

With Kendall already stretched and him fully ready wasn't it a problem for the blond's body to let James enter. With one smooth movement was James inside of Kendall and the blond groaned loudly at the burning sensation. James panted at the tightness around him and he rested his forehead against Kendall's shoulder while he clawed his hands in Kendall's flesh.

Kendall tugged at James' hair groaned when he started to move by himself. The brunette helped him bouncing up and down on his dick and James' was too hard and too ready to last much longer. When Kendall started to squeeze around him, couldn't he help but orgasm and shooting his load up Kendall's ass. The blond moaned and his head fell down to lay on top on James when he came shortly after. Both men panted heavily and just stood there a while until their breathings and heart rates were somewhat normal.

"C-Can you... can you let me down!" Kendall asked with a deep voice before he coughed slightly. James nodded and slid carefully out of Kendall, hoping he wouldn't hurt the blond more than he already did but Kendall hissed anyway and when James set him down his knees weakened and he reached out to hold on James tightly. The brunette slung an arm around Kendall's slim waist, tugging him closer to his body while he reached for the shower gel. He clumsily opened the cap and poured the white liquid on his palm before he started to rub it on Kendall's body, washing off both of their cum. Kendall hummed at the warm hand on his body and when James managed to clean himself as well did the brunette help his boyfriend out of the shower to wrap him into a big, white towel.

He carefully sat Kendall down on the edge of the bathtub, only to make Kendall whine in pain again. The blond stood up and James helped him to rub him dry slightly before he did the same with his body. Their skin was still damp when James led Kendall back into the bedroom and over to the huge king size bed.

He tucked the blond in before he slid under the covers as well, pulling the smaller body into his. Kendall snuggled closer, arms going around James' waist while he placed a single kiss on James' smooth chest. The brunette sighed and leaned down to kiss Kendall's wet hair before he turned of the light and slung his arms around Kendall as well.

"I love you, James."

James smiled at the whispered words from Kendall and he pressed his lips now against Kendall's forehead. His lips lingered a little bit longer there before he settled his head in the pillow. He closed his eyes and breathed in Kendall's scent, feeling the blond's body close to his.

"I love you too, precious."

* * *

James had left Kendall before the blond had woken up, knowing that it was easier for them to continue with the whole situation if they didn't have to see each other.

Less emotion, less mistakes.

Not that James would make mistakes. He could control his emotions like no other.

That doesn't mean he wasn't worried sick about Kendall. Any minute he wasn't safely in his arms. Any minute someone could hurt him.

Any minute he couldn't tell him that he loved him to death.

The brunette groaned and ran a hand through his hair while he leaned back into the beige leather seat. He would land in Paris soon again and then he need to go first to his hotel and then to the meeting of the _Dealers_. He remembered how the whole game worked five years ago and was contented that he already had all organized and planned.

Only lean back and watch.

James grinned smugly and turned his head to see that the plane was about to land. Then he looked at Luke, who sat in the seat on the other side and was looking outside as well.

"Everything is clear?" James then asked and the blond teen looked around to nod slightly.

"Good." James unbuckled himself when his private jet stopped before he walked over to the door and waited until someone opened it for him.

"Mr. Diamond." His driver nodded when James walked down the stairs to the ground and then told his people to take care of his luggage and that it was brought to his hotel room. The staff nodded and James also told Luke that he was in charge now before he told the driver his destination and got into the black limousine.

"I got a message from the committee, Sir. They want to meet now." The driver said and looked quickly at James through the rearview mirror.

James groaned annoyed and waved then with his hand. "Okay, okay... drive me to the _Casino _then."

The driver nodded and drove James through the streets of Paris until he stopped in front of a closed and abandoned casino. James thanked the driver and got out of the car before he looked around suspicious. When he couldn't make out something unnatural he entered the deserted building.

After he he crossed the lobby he stood in front of two double doors, which where protected by two huge bodyguards. They looked at him with a questioning expression while James stared back arrogant.

"Ace." He just said and one of them nodded before he stepped back and let James enter the room, which was completely enlightened and not dusty and dirty like the rest of the casino. There was one huge poker table standing in the middle of the room and six chairs around it. James' eyes roamed over the many TV screens on the walls and the computers and stuff, which were needed for their little observation.

"Ace, what a surprise. I thought you were late as always!"

James looked up to see a short man approach him. He smiled amused at him before he shook his hand grinning. "Kenji, this time not, my friend."

The Japanese laughed and pat James' back before he pointed over to the table on which already one man and one woman walked over to them and nodded then.

"Ace, good to see you." The Russian leader said with a heavy accent and stood up to extend his hand. James smiled and grabbed it. "Ivan, long time no see."

The man nodded and let go of James, who turned to the woman. "Mai."

The Chinese woman just nodded without saying anything. James raised his eyebrows to look back at Kenji, who rolled his eyes and pointed then to the table. "Sit, my friend, what you do want to drink?"

"Don't choose vodka! The vodka here sucks." Ivan threw in from across the table and James chuckled slightly before he looked back at Kenji. "I actually think I go with red wine."

The Japanese nodded and waved with a hand and now James saw the other people standing at the wall, waiting for their order. One of them now busy with opening a wine bottle for James. While the brunette waited for his drink did he look around to see that on the poker table were every country's flag to mark where the dealer of this country was sitting. With Mai, Ivan, Kenji and him were the Dealers of China, Russia, Japan and the United States here. Only Italy and Ireland were missing now.

James sighed and thanked the waiter, who put down a glass with red wine in front of him. He had took his seat, which was situated between Ireland and Japan. Kenji fell down next to him and James stared over at the man, who smiled and then lit a cigarette. He took a drag and nodded to the table before he blew the smoke out. "You ready for the poker game?"

James huffed. "You didn't just asked that."

Kenji chuckled and took another drag. "What? Won't give my hope up that you will loose someday. You can't have a lucky hand forever." Then the black-haired man leaned forward. "Are you in love?"

James looked at him confused. "What?"

"You know what they say, lucky at cards, unlucky in love. Maybe if you lucky in love you will finally start to be unlucky at cards." Kenji said hopefully and James broke out in laughter. He saw out of his eyes that Ivan had perked up to stare at the brunette interested.

James was about to answer something when someone else came him before.

"Forget it, Ken! No one will beat James Diamond at card games. That little shit is just a too good cheater to loose."

James turned around to look at the young man, who had entered the room and his eyes lit up while he stood up from his seat. "I never cheated, please!"

"And now he's lying! Unbelievable." The other brunette walked over, grey eyes sparkling amused at James, who grinned and embraced the other male tightly.

"Just shut the fuck up, Cian." James said laughing and patted the other's back before he released the Irish man, who grinned brightly before he walked over to hug Kenji as well. He nodded to the two other two before he walked back to James, slapping him on the back.

"I see you became finally a man, James." He grinned and James rolled his eyes at the other brunette.

"I'm more man than you ever will be!"

Cian just grinned and shook his head before he beckoned one of the waiters over to order his drink. Then he walked back to the table and the three people sat down again, now only waiting for the Italian Dealer.

While James chitchatted with Cian and Kenji did he nip at his wine now and then and hoped that they didn't have to wait any longer because after he checked his watch was only three hours left until _The Game_ would start.

When finally the doors opened again and Giacomo entered the room were they complete and after they all said hello again and the Italian man ordered his drink did he sat down at the poker table as well.

"Pierre! Vamos!" Kenji yelled then and Cian looked at the Japanese confused. "That was Spanish."

"What?"

"Nothing, drink your Sake."

James chuckled and then saw how another man entered the room, nodding to all the waiters and bodyguards, who were now all leaving the room until only the seven of them were left.

"Madames et Monsieurs, welcome to our little poker round. I suppose we start right away with choosing the _Players_." Pierre explained and stepped in front of the many Flat screens. He clicked on a remote and all screens lightened up, showing profiles from all six players.

"Dude, your one's hot. Why would you want to get him killed?" Cian leaned over to whisper in James' ear and the brunette rolled his eyes before he whispered back. "First, he won't get killed because he's the best and I will win like last time and second, I don't use this game to get rid of my shit." James nodded to the Irish player, knowing that Cian wanted to see him dead anyway.

The other brunette just grinned and then he drew his attention back to Pierre, who introduced each _Player_ shortly. James was annoyed wanting to have this over already. He wanted to go back to hotel and besides did he want to call Carlos because the Latino seemed to rape his phone considering the many times he tried to call James in the last three days.

"Alright, now please choose the _Player_ you want to bet your money on." The French man said and pointed to Mai, who of course chose her _Player _Chen. Ivan chose the Russian one, Sergei and Kenji chose as well his own player, whose name was Jin. Cian went along with Meallán. Now only James and Giacomo were left but when the Italian Mafia boss was about to choose did Pierre's phone went off and the man held out his hand before he answered the phone and spoke in quick French with the caller.

After he hung up did he look over to Giacomo. "I'm afraid that we have a problem. Maurizio got killed on his way here."

James narrowed his eyes when Giacomo wasn't really surprised by that and wondered what should happen now. He looked at Cian, who watched the Italian man suspicious as well and when he met James' glance was the brunette sure that he was cautious for a good reason.

"If one of the _Players_ is killed on their way to _The Game_ then the _Dealer_, who lost his _Player_ is free to choose any person he want, nationality doesn't matters." Pierre explained and James swallowed.

No.

Giacomo looked at the brunette smugly before he turned back to Pierre. "I already have information on who other gang member is currently here."

James stared at the man, eyes widen in fear.

No. No. This can't happen.

Please.

"I'm choosing Logan Mitchell as my player."

James closed his eyes when he heard that and breathed in. No, this wasn't part of his plan. This changed everything.

"But...,"

James opened his eyes when Giacomo spoke up again. "But considering that he also could be the American player will I be so nice and let James choose first, maybe he want to change his mind."

"Okay." Pierre nodded and looked then at James. "Mr. Diamond, please choose your _Player _that you think will survive this game as the last person alive. Kendall Knight or Logan Mitchell? Who do you want as your _Player_?"

James stared at the man in front of him, not able to speak for a few seconds, before he blinked and took in a deep breath. His eyes narrowed and he looked over at Giacomo, who grinned triumphantly in his direction.

This changed everything.

James looked down at his hands, considering everything, then he looked up to stare at Giacomo with cold, dark eyes.

_You are going down._

"Mr. Diamond?"

James snapped at Pierre that he should shut the fuck up and let him make his decision and the man just nodded apologizing, not daring to reply anything.

The hazel eyes were cold and dead when he stared at the screens in front of him on which now only Kendall's and Logan's picture was, which had replaced Maurizio's.

His glance wandered over to Giacomo, who waited grinning for James' answer but when a slow smile crept on James' lips did his grin disappear. He stared at the brunette puzzled and when the dark hazel eyes flashed in his direction arrogantly did he James just smiled smugly. Yeah, this really changed everything.

"I'm choosing Logan Mitchell."

* * *

******What is up, people? :D Okay... this is now the first real chapter for this story and it's sooo long! You see, if I would have written this as an one-shot it would be like 50k long or whatever... haha. But even it's long, there isn't really much happening.**

**Except that Kendall is kind of sassy and pissed James off. And that James' plan isn't working so well! For the ones, who are confused... he was about to pick Kendall as his player. You know, I talked about how James always had a plan and even if that first one didn't work out then he had another one up the sleeve. But this wasn't planned and I'm excited to know what he will do now... so without a plan XD**

**I know, I know... playing here with fire because obviously this isn't something, which should go wrong. Kendall and Logan are not really in a good situation. But for those, who wonder why James picked Logan, then you should check the prolog again... he made a promise to Carlos...**

**James, James, James... don't make promises, which you can't keep... just saying...  
**

**But well, we won't cry now... maybe he does have another plan... who knows...  
**

**I hope you guys like this beginning and are excited for the rest. I know you liked the first two parts so much and I'm afraid that this isn't what you expected... please write me a review and tell me your thoughts.**

**You can yell at me, if you want... i won't run ; )  
**

**WOO HOO!**

* * *

**! IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT !**

_Okay, this is important, even I don't know how much! Apparently FanFiction is bitching about the ratings. That sex scenes would be MA and that they only allow M here. I don't know if that was just a random shout-out to sound smart or if it was a serious warning. And because my stories would give them a serious reason to delete my account here completely (not only my stories), did I save all my stories just in case! I won't delete them or take them down but if they will be deleted at some point, then I just wanted to say that I will continue to post them somewhere else. I just don't know, where this "somewhere else" will be but I will keep you updated via tumblr or twitter!_

_So, you definitely will find my stories there or at least links to the new page! **IF** THEY DELETE IT HERE!_

_tumblr: ** . **_

_twitter: ** xxxkiaa** -!- yes, with 2 As!_

_Yeah, like I said, I don't know if my fear is even legit but just in case :D_

**! IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT !**


	3. Calamity Jane

**First I want to say that the characters aren't mine and sadly I just use them to play my little game with them. The plot and the development of the characters are my creation and some of them will be OOC and some not. The rating will be M for mature and there will be slash - as in Cargan and Kames. The rating is there for all the sex and violence and illegal stuff, which will come up later on. You have been warned :D**

**This is the sequel to**_ Part I: Knight of Diamonds_** and **_Part II: Ace of_ Spades**. You actually need to read these two parts first to understand what is going on in here. So, go and read the first two parts before you start to read this! And this also isn't an one-shot, so there are more chapters coming.**

**I want to thank **_DramaJen89 _**for her wonderful help. She's my beta and I'm grateful that she helps me with this story and likes it so much.**

**The story itself is dedicated to **_Newbie-0.0Q_** because she has to keep up with me and my obsession with Kendall.**

* * *

**Part III: Dead Man's Hand**

* * *

**Chapter II: Calamity Jane  
**

**You look at the card deck and bite your lower lip before you slowly reach out to take a new card. You slowly turn the card around, hiding it from others. Your card is the Queen of Spades, known as a dark and deathly card. They call it Calamity Jane, after a woman, who killed a man after he had killed her husband during a poker game.**

James looked over to Giacomo and grinned before he took his wine glass to take a sip from the red content. The hazel eyes stared at the Italian man, who wasn't that confident anymore. He stared confused at James, who was still grinning while he drank his red wine and looked like he didn't care that he suddenly had a new player. Giacomo frowned and stared at the screens and the profiles of the players.

Only one was left now.

Pierre got their attention again, when he nodded and announced that Logan Mitchell was now the Player for James Diamond. Then the French man turned to Giacomo.

"Who do you choose as your player?"

James cracked a little smile, not showing that he was shaking slightly when he stared at Kendall's picture. The picture was taken randomly back in America. Kendall was getting out of his car, keys in his hands while he looked up and away from the camera. It only showed one side of his face, the blond hair shining in the sunlight while James tried to remember when exactly that picture was taken.

Giacomo's voice brought him back into reality and the brunette looked up to stare at the other man, hands gripping his glass tightly while the hazel eyes turned black

"I'm choosing Kendall Knight as my player."

And the crystal wine glass in James' hand was shredding into million pieces.

* * *

Kendall paced through his hotel room while he waited for James' call. He checked the time on his phone while he waited, walking from one side of the room to the other.

_The Game_ would start in less then ten minutes and James had told him that that each _Dealer_ would have a chance to call his _Player_ to tell him as much as possible about the other players. Kendall knew that he would get a folder soon where he could read everything about the other players. He wouldn't know where they would live but they were definitely somewhere in Paris.

But why didn't James call him?

The same moment he thought this his phone rang and the blond let out a relieve sigh while he picked up his phone, which he had thrown on his bed before, next to two guns and one knife.

"Knight." Kendall said grinning in the phone, waiting for James to respond.

But there was noise at the other end and Kendall furrowed his eyebrows confused. "Hello?"

"Ahh... _benissimo... Signore Knight_, my name is Giacomo and you are my player for the game."

Kendall stopped dead in his tracks and stared straightforward. "W-what?"

There was something wrong, that was sure as hell. But what had happened? Kendall grabbed his phone tighter.

"I know that the aim for this little, stupid game is to survive as last one standing but I need you for another task."

Kendall swallowed. "O-okay."

"There is another player out there and if your are the one, who kills him then I will guarantee you that you will survived all this. But you have to kill him, you alone and not one of the other players."

"Sure, whatever you want." Kendall said with a cold voice, hands going down to grab one his his guns.

One minute was left.

"I want you to kill Logan Mitchell, the player for James Diamond."

Okay, there was seriously something fucked up.

* * *

Logan smiled against Carlos' lips while he nibbled at the Latino's lower lip. Carlos let out a needy whine when Logan's hand traveled over his bare chest and beneath the white sheets.

"Last night was incredible." Logan hummed against Carlos' cheek and kissed him sweetly before he pulled the other into his body.

"Today is still incredible." Carlos grinned and turned his head to kiss Logan passionately.

The two of them hadn't left their room today and were currently lying beneath their bedsheets, bodies pressed together while they enjoyed each other's closeness.

It was Logan's phone, which interrupted their little session. The gang leader groaned when he placed one last kiss on Carlos' temple before he crawled out of bed to walk over to his pants, which laid discarded on the floor. He frowned and pulled his phone out to check, who was calling him.

"James...," Logan said and that made Carlos sit up in bed abruptly.

"Answer it, Logan!" The Latino said after Logan just stared at his ringing phone for a while. He sighed and did as Carlos told him.

"What do you want, Diamond? Not that I'm not pissed already because your little boyfriend stalked me and Carlos." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Lo...gan? Please, no questions... get dressed... _now!_" James' voice was huffed like the brunette was running or something and Logan stared at the phone surprised.

"What?"

"LOGAN! GET DRESSED!" James hollered into the phone and Logan looked down at his naked self before he looked at Carlos, who was checking him out while he chewed onto his lower lip. How did James know that he was naked?

"Are you coming back into bed, _papi_?" Carlos cooed seductively.

"Are you fucking Carlos right now?" James hissed again and Logan rolled his eyes again.

"Nooo." He said defensively before he looked around to find his briefs. He ignored Carlos, who was following Logan with his eyes and licked his lips when the older one had to bend down to collect his briefs and pants to put them on. He tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder while he got dressed.

"I'll be there in 30 seconds, tell Carlos to get ready now. And get your gun ready." James yelled again before he hung up and Logan stopped in his movements to take in a sharp breath before he closed his eyes.

"Carlos."

"Yes?"

"Get dressed."

There was no protest or whine, not even a delay when Carlos nearly flew out of the bed to ran to his clothes to throw them on. If Logan told him something then Carlos would do it.

No questions asked.

Before Logan could look out for his shirt, he raced to his suitcase to pull out his gun. After he checked it and put it beneath the waistband of his pants, he looked around for his shirt. Carlos was already dressed when Logan heard the bang against his hotel door.

"Who's there?" He called and grabbed Carlos by the shoulder to yank him back when the Latino started to walked over there.

"Logan, what the hell? That's Jame..."

Logan pulled Carlos back with force, making the boy crash into the bathroom door with a groan, and in the same moment shots perforated the door.

"Don't think that's James." Logan yelled and grabbed his gun, loading it while he waited that whoever was on the other side would kick the door open.

Carlos let out a yelp when the door was slammed open and he stared at an Asian looking man, who held two guns in his arms and grinned crazily at Logan. "Surprise."

He shot again, aiming for Logan, who jumped out of his way, screaming for Carlos to run. The Latino was frozen and sat on the ground while he watched how that man chased Logan through the room, shooting at him merciless. Logan shot back, jumping over the bed, pushing things in front of him while he tried to hit the other one.

"LOGAN!" Carlos screamed with tear-streamed face over the loud gun shots. The furniture was breaking and dust was in the room while the two mean shot until their magazines were empty. Carlos saw that Logan's pants were ripped at his right thigh and that there was blood. He still wasn't wearing a shirt and the Latino saw blood at his ribcage as well.

There was a scream and suddenly were they fighting with fist, trying to break each other's bones. Carlos sobbed wildly, hoping that James would be here soon. He could help.

James always won.

But James didn't come and Logan had obviously put under the Asian fight style from the shorter man, who was able to kick the black-haired pretty bad in the face in in the stomach. They slammed each other into walls and closets and each time when Logan was it did Carlos yell, tears making him blind while he just wanted it to stop.

One hit from Logan the mark and the Asian man tumbled backwards before Logan kicked him against and the man crashed into a wall, his spine making a unnatural cracking noise.

Carlos stared up when Logan came over to him with weak legs.

"...'litos... run... find James...," Logan panted before he looked around for his suitcase, where he had another gun.

But then Carlos screamed when the Asian man hit Logan with a chair and Logan went down with his eyes rolling back. Carlos screamed and cried and hyperventilated at the sight of an unconscious Logan to his feet and he wanted to reach out but then he realized that he needed to get help.

James.

He needed to get James.

Where was James?

Carlos wanted to run but his legs were weak and his throat hurt and his vision was blurry and when he finally stood up could he feel how cold hands were going around his neck.

"Not that fast you little cunt." The Asian man hissed against Carlos' ear and the Latino whimpered while he tried to escape from the iron grip.

"N-no...," Carlos croaked out and squirmed as best as he could but the hands were going to grab his neck tighter and the air became less and Carlos panted while he tried not to faint from the lack of oxygen.

His eyes traveled down to look at Logan a last time but Logan was nowhere to see.

Then the hands loosened around his neck and he could break free, stumbling forwards before he turned around to see that Logan stood behind the other man, arms around his neck while he pointed a gun to his temple. Carlos hiccuped when he saw the wound on Logan's head, blood running down on one side of his face while the brown eyes were cold and dark.

"Leave the room."

Logan didn't look at Carlos when he said that but Carlos knew that Logan had talked to him.

"But...,"

"Leave. The. Room."

And Carlos nodded and left, hearing Logan whisper with a husky voice, death was dripping from his lips and Carlos suddenly felt cold.

"I have no idea who you are or what you want from me. I normally would ask you now to explain yourself and maybe I would have let you go. But you touched him and that was your mistake. No one touches Carlos...,"

The Latino was already out of the room and couldn't hear if Logan said something else after this but one single gun shot spoke for itself.

Carlos stopped and stood in the hallway of the hotel, wondering why no one was coming to see what happened. His mind went fuzzy and the last thing he could make out was the tall person, who came running down the hallway.

"You... are... late...," Carlos whispered quietly before everything went black and he fainted.

But James was there to catch him with strong arms.

* * *

The brunette held the unconscious boy tight in his arms while he stared panicked at the room, which had no door anymore. The wall across the room was studded with holes and broken pieces of wood was lying in the hallway on the red carpet

The brunette swallowed.

"Logan?" He called then and waited until finally the black-haired one walked out of the room, covering in blood and bruises.

"Hi...," Logan said and leaned against the doorframe of his destroyed hotel room, while his eyes laid worriedly on Carlos.

James just sighed.

"James?"

The brunette turned around when his name was called and soon was Cian appearing in the hallway, taking in the scene in front of him. "Wow."

The Irish man stopped next to James and looked at Carlos, who hung like dead in James' arms before his eyes traveled over to Logan and then back to James. The brunette nodded and Cian stepped forwards to look into Carlos' and Logan's former hotel room.

The grey eyes widened when he saw the result of the fight and he looked back at James. "Not bad."

James saw how Logan watched Cian suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Cian, call Pierre and tell him that the first round is over." James said quietly before he scooted Carlos up in his arms to carry him bridal style.

"Mai will be so pissed. Her player didn't even last an hour." Cian grinned while he pulled out his phone to make a call.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Logan yelled, staring from James to Cian and back before he finally stepped forward, wincing because of the pain and practically tore Carlos out of James' arms and into his. James frowned but let Logan take Carlos away from him. The black-haired one cradled Carlos like a kid would do it with his favorite stuffed animal and then he stared at the two brunettes with fiery eyes and pressed Carlos' body closer to his bruised one, ignoring all the pain it caused him.

"Well, you just won the first round, dude. Congrats I would say." The man named Cian said after he hung up his phone and Logan could make out the Irish accent before he looked back at James.

"First round?" He asked annoyed.

"You are part of _The Game._" James finally confessed and flashed a smile at Logan. "Surprise."

And Logan just stared.

"Dude, I think he took it pretty well." Cian whispered after a while and looked at James, who just shrugged and looked back at Logan.

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me." Logan slowly said and James raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well, on second thought...," Cian began and now James looked at him again. "I think he actually didn't take it _that_well."

"No shit, dude?" James rolled his eyes before he faced Logan again, who was boiling inside and James knew that because the brown eyes were black and if Logan wouldn't hold Carlos in his hand then James would be the next one, who had Logan's gun against his forehead.

"Logan, look... I know that you are upset but honestly, this wasn't planned, okay? You should spend your holidays here with Carlos and only Kendall should have been involved and...,"

"HAA! I knew it! That little fucker wasn't here because he wanted to see Paris." Logan shouted and James rolled his eyes.

"No, he wasn't. But listen to me, Logan... things changed big time, okay? I need your help." James said but before he could say more did his cell phone and also Cian's phone beep. He stopped and pulled out his phone, unlocking it to look at the message, he just received..

**Round 1 is over. Mitchell (USA) killed Lee (CHN). Next destination: Berlin, Germany.**

James looked at Cian, who nodded also before James showed his phone to Logan.

"So? I'm your player or what?" Logan said and James stared at him surprised.

"What? You think I'm stupid? I have my connections and I know how _The Game_works and continues. I need to go to Germany in the next 24 hours and as soon as I leave the airport there can the others attack me again." Logan ranted and pulled a still unconscious Carlos against his arching body.

"Yes, I already called my pilot and the plane is ready for us to leave. I will provide you with all the informations and weapons you need but please, hold your questions until were are in the plane." James said and was suddenly pretty hectic. There were new things he need to take care of. Things, which weren't planned but he could do it. He just needed Logan in his plane for now.

"I will take my things and come with you but only under one condition." Logan said and James groaned but nodded. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"Carlos comes with me."

"Oh, are you fucking kidding me, Logan?" James said speechless. "We flying to Germany, where other assassins will try to kill you and want to bring Carlos along the way?"

"Why not, James? Tell me, you are the badass gangster, who rules the world! Are you not able to save the ones you love?" Logan yelled and that's when James snapped.

He didn't care about Carlos and when he pushed Logan backwards, and the Latino slid on the floor with a bang, Logan hissed when James pressed him into the wall behind him, not giving a fuck if the other male had bullet wounds from a fight that just happened a few minutes ago.

"Don't ever say that again, do you hear me?" James growled with a low voice and Logan actually was scared at that point. He saw James furious, like _really furious_, but this was a new one.

The brunette wasn't angry or pissed or furious.

He was scared.

What the fuck had happened?

"It's okay, James. Come on." Cian suddenly was there and hands pulled James gently away from Logan, who stared at a shaking brunette with fear.

"I'm sorry." James mumbled with his head down, then he just walked down the hallway and disappeared. Logan looked at him and soon he heard a crash or something and he didn't really wanted to know what James broke there.

"I-it's okay...," Logan said and rubbed his arms there, where James had packed him hard.

"He's just... upset." Cian said again and it was the first time when Logan actually wondered, who he was. The brunette seemed to realize that because he extended his hand. "I'm Cian by the way. I'm the dealer for Ireland."

Logan raised his eyebrow. "Shouldn't you want me dead or something?"

Cian laughed at Logan and patted his shoulder before he looked down at Carlos, who was laying in the floor and a weird angle. "Well, I should but I'm actually here, so my player will get killed, so no, I don't want you dead. James is also my friend." Cian grinned. "And because of that, Mr. Smarty-Pants, I will take your little boyfriend here as my companion."

The black-haired one looked at him suspiciously. "Your what?"

"Ohh, looks like someone didn't read all the rules, huh?"

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Every dealer is allowed to take one person with him to the next country. He can decide if he wants it to be his player or someone else. If he decides that it's not his player, then the player needs to go to the country by himself. So while James is taking you, will I take Taco Bell over there."

"And your player?" Logan scowled but Cian just waved his hand.

"Like I said, I don't give a fuck about my player, the sooner he dies the happier I am. Just came here 'cause I figured James needs a little help." He looked into the direction, where James had gone before he nodded to the hotel room. "Come on, get your stuff. Everything will be taken care off. You want me to carry your boyfriend or the suitcases?"

"Suitcases." Logan said again before he walked back to the room and gathered all their things together before he threw them in the suitcases, not that he really needed it but still, Carlos brought all his good clothes and Logan would hear all kind of curses if his boyfriend would find out that he just left it at the hotel.

After he was finished did he carry them outside, where Cian took them, so Logan could pick up Carlos.

"Okay, give me at least the short version what happened." Logan said when they were hurrying out of the hotel and the black-haired one was actually not surprised when the manager came and wished him a lovely drive back to the airport. He smiled at Logan like he just didn't trashed one of his hotel rooms and actually left a dead body behind there.

This game was something big, that was for sure.

"Well, I'm not really sure either what happened because normally Kendall Knight should have been the player for James but now he's the Italian player and you play for the US and I don't really know. Just... I've known James since he is a kid and right now he's angry with himself and at that state I wouldn't want to deal with him. Just wait until he comes and tells you everything. He will, he needs to later. But just wait and take care of your little boyfriend in the meantime." Cian explained and they stopped in front of a black car, whose trunk was already opened, so Cian could put in the suitcases before he opened the back door for Logan to sit in the car with Carlos in his hands. The Irish closed the door without getting in himself and the car sped away with Logan sitting inside and wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

James watched the black car speed away before he stepped out of the shadow of the hotel and next to Cian, who sighed and threw an arm around the other brunette.

"You know, brother, I think he will be fine."

"Of course he will be fine." James rolled his eyes. "He's Logan."

"So, what about Kendall, then?" Cian said and James bit his lip, eyes still staring down the street, even the car with Carlos and Logan was already gone.

"Kendall will be fine, too."

"Let me guess... because he's Kendall?" Cian wanted to know annoyed.

"No." James said. "Because he knows how to cheat in a game."

Cian raised his eyebrows, frowning slightly offended. "You taught him?"

James reminded silent.

"Dude, this is so unfair. I've known you since... forever and you never wanted to tell me your secret. _Never._But some random gang leader, who happened to be a good fuck, gets all your knowledge. What if he uses it against you? Maybe Giacomo offered him already money or more power than you did and he took it and is already planning how to kill all of us."

James just laughed.

And it was the laugh Cian hated. Because he was laughed at by Ace now and it sounded arrogant and selfish and as much as he cared for James, Ace was always a pain in the ass.

"Cian, please. _Brother_, let's get not carried away." James stepped closer, eyes finally darting away from the street and to Cian, to look the Irish man straight in the face.

"Kendall is...," James stopped and hazel eyes shined with something Cian couldn't name before they turned dark again, furious and dangerous.

"Let's just say that Kendall knows how to play a nice round of good, old-fashioned poker."

* * *

Carlos blinked and groaned, arm going up to cover his eyes. His head was killing him, throbbing and he just wanted to go back to sleep or unconsciousness or whatever state he just was in.

A moan escaped him and he turned his head just to bump into something hard, which made him groan again.

Carlos blinked again, vision becoming clear while he took in his surroundings. He heard a quiet humming sound and didn't really know where he was until he fully opened his eyes. He looked around and after a few seconds he realized that he was in a plane.

How the hell did he end up in a plane?

Then it hit him. The attack, Logan and the hotel room. How he heard a shot and stumbled out of the room in the hallway. How James finally arrived but was late. And then everything was black.

Logan.

Logan was shot.

"Logan," Carlos shouted and sat up abruptly, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head before he looked around panicked, wanting to see that his boyfriend was safe and alive.

It took only a few seconds and a curtain was pushed back before Logan stumbled into the sleeping area of the plane and directly into Carlos' arms.

"_Cielito_... shhh, it's okay." Logan mumbled into the black locks and kissed Carlos' hair while he sunk with him down on the bed and rubbed his back, holding him close to his body. "It's okay."

Carlos nuzzled his face in the crook of Logan's neck and when he breathed in he smelled the scent of disinfection and hospital. Looks like someone had patched him up pretty well.

"What happened?" Carlos asked and pressed a kiss to Logan's neck.

The black-haired one hummed and held the Latino closer. "It's kinda complicated."

"It's always complicated when it involves James, Logan." Carlos sighed.

The other male chuckled. "I know."

"So, what is going on?" Carlos asked again and Logan just sighed. "I don't know yet. I spend the last hour getting cleaned and having stitches. James just was about to explain all to me when I heard you call my name."

Logan leaned back to look Carlos in the eyes. The Latino sighed also before he pressed a quick but loving kiss to Logan's lips. "Then let's go back and listen to him. Somethings tells me, we shouldn't waste time."

Logan smiled and kissed Carlos again before he intwined their fingers and pulled him up with him to walk back into the seating area of the plane. James was sitting in one of the creme colored armchairs and Carlos saw another man sitting on the couch but he didn't know who he was.

Both men looked up when Logan and Carlos came back and James actually smiled at him warmly while the other man was just watching curiously.

"Nice to see you, Los." James said and Carlos couldn't other than smile back brightly. He hadn't seen James in weeks and even he already knew that this whole mess had to do with the brunette, couldn't he stop being happy about seeing him again.

And he would have stormed over and hugged James but Logan' grip was dead on his hand and so stayed Carlos with his boyfriend and let him pull over to a love seat until they all sat in a circle around a small glass coffee table.

"Nice plane." Carlos threw in, actually thinking that it belonged to the unknown man.

"Thanks." James answered instead.

Carlos stared at him until he heard a chuckle and his attention was drawn to the other man again. "Hi, I'm Cian. Nice to meet you."

Carlos nodded and shook the hand Cian had offered him. "Hey, I'm Carlos."

"I know. Heard a lot about you." Cian winked at him before he grinned at James, who rolled his eyes.

Carlos didn't really get it, so he let it go and leaned back into Logan's side again, who instantly wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer.

"Okay, now where were me? Oh right..., so yeah, when I got an invitation to _The Game _did I signed up Kendall as the US player because - no offense - of course he is the best and I needed him. I sent him here to prepare some stuff and Logan, I really wasn't planning to involve you. I met Kendall yesterday and we flew to Monte Carlo and stayed there over night, so he could fly back to France today, which he did. And I got to the meeting, where the players were confirmed again and suddenly the Italian player was dead and that bastard of Giacomo knew that you where in town, so he choose you and I had to change my plan now because I, of course, had to pick you then instead of Kendall." James ranted and Carlos felt how his headache was coming back again.

"Okay, but what now?" Logan asked and James ran a hand through his locks before he sighed.

"You have to win, of course. I gave you the folder with the other players. They know that Cian's player needs to go to Germany by himself, so he will likely be the next target. You were the first because they thought that you were too unprepared to really be a threat. They thought wrong though." James grinned.

"I can do that. I just need guns and a few bombs, grenades maybe."

"Whatever you need. I have everything here." The brunette answered.

"You also said that everything is taken care of? If we destroy anything or so?" Logan asked again and James nodded.

"Yes, we know how to scare people and pay them to be quiet. But please don't go and set the Reichstag on fire when we are in Germany. We still need to be as discreet as possible."

"Sure." Logan nodded.

"You phone number should be added now, so you will get all the updates, too. When a round is over or something has changed or whatever. I'm not allowed to talk to you during the game phases, only when we travel together to the next country. There I need to go and meet the other _Dealer_s. We mostly watch together what happens." James explained and Cian nodded in agreement.

"Why does your player have to go alone?" Carlos asked Cian carefully while the other male just sighed.

"I can't stand him!" Cian hissed and Carlos waited before he looked over to James, hoping for an answer.

James just grinned. "Cian sees this game as a kind of punishment. He sends people here to die, so he never picks the best because he wants to win, he picks the one, he wants to die. As soon as he picks a person, this one knows he won't survive that."

Carlos swallowed. "And what if... he accidentally would?"

"He won't." James hissed and Carlos jerked at the sudden respond. Before Carlos would ask for the reason, did James grin again, hand going up to run his fingers through his brown hair. He grinned and the hazel eyes flickered over to Logan quickly before he looked Carlos in the eye.

"Because I am here to win and that's why my player will make sure that he won't win."

Carlos nodded. Sure. Easy. Logic.

"So is there someone you want me to kill?" Logan threw suddenly and and James stared at him confused before he shook his head. "No, not really."

Logan nodded and made a plan in his head already. His eyes wandered to Carlos but before he could say anything, James coughed and Logan turned back to the brunette.

"Just stay alive." James said then and Logan rolled his eyes.

"No shit."

Cian chuckled before he looked out of the window. He turned back to James and sighed. "We have 30 more minutes left."

"Okay, Logan. Any more questions?" James asked and leaned forwards.

"Well, there is only one left... I guess...," Logan said and he bit his lip, not knowing how he should ask the question. He knew everything about _The Game_, so James didn't have to explain really much to him. But there is still something that bothered him.

"What is it?" James rolled his eyes annoyed when Logan didn't say anything for a while.

"What should I do if I come face to face with Kendall?"

Logan was sure that this was the first time that James Diamond was at a loss for words.

* * *

"Ahh... Kendall, _come stai_? _E 'un piacere di conoscerla... _so nice to meet you." The short man said, hand making this weird gesture that Kendall couldn't understand, so he just nodded when he entered the private Jet and sat down in one of the leather seats the other other male had offered him.

"Yeah... it's nice to meet you, too." Kendall said slowly while he looked around, seeing other men walking through the plane and looking busy.

"You can call me Giacomo." The Italian man said and the blond nodded again, not sure that what he was doing here. "We will leave for Germany soon, so you will be there before the 24 hours are up, no worries."

"Sure." Kendall answered.

He leaned back into the seat and stared at the black-haired man, who smiled brightly at him. Kendall raised his eyebrow questionably and when the other man leaned forwards and placed a hand on Kendall's thigh his green eyes traveled down to stare at the hand, which had a huge gold ring on each finger.

"So, what weapons do you want?" Giacomo asked but Kendall didn't answer. He still stared at the hand that touched him and then he slowly raised his glance. He stared at the Italian, who still waited for an answer but when Giacomo met Kendall's stare did he cough and leaned back, taking his hand away from Kendall's thigh.

Kendall smiled slowly.

"I have a list. Gave it already to your... uhm... entourage." Kendall nodded to the men, who walked around the plane and Giacomo nodded, squirming uncomfortable in his seat.

"_Benissimo._ So forgive me but I did some research on you because of course I have to know who I'm working with." Giacomo grinned and Kendall stifled an annoyed eye roll, instead did he nod approving like he had no problem with the other man digging up the corpses from his basement - literally.

"And I see that you and Mitchell are already rivals." Giacomo continued and suddenly Kendall liked where this was going. Maybe he would get some answers now. "You must be pretty upset, huh?"

"Sure." He answered emotionless.

"That Ace picked him over you, even you were his first choice in the beginning. And as soon as an other opportunity comes around he drops you, not believing that you could win this. Instead he picked Mitchell over you because he obviously thinks he's better than you. Maybe he fucks him also, heard that Ace likes dick." Giacomo went on and looked around casually, not seeing how Kendall balled his fists for a second before he relaxed his fingers again and looked at Giacomo as if nothing had happened.

"Not a secret actually." Kendall said instead.

"Oh... okay...," The other man said and then he smiled devilishly. He leaned closer to Kendall and lowered his voice. "So considering that killing Mitchell is on your list already, I have do a new deal for you."

Kendall blinked surprised. Then he nodded slowly.

"What if I can get you Ace's position as a _Dealer_? All you have to do is kill him and I can get you his place. You would be so much more than a simple gang leader in your country. Just some simple gun shot or stab wound and the power would be all yours."

Kendall leaned forward, too and his voice was low, dead serious. "Did you seriously just asked me to kill James Diamond?"

Giacomo nodded excitingly and clapped his hands together, missing how Kendall's eyes turned two shades darker. The blond pressed his lips together and stared at the other man, who understood his facial expression in the complete wrong way.

"Yes. All you have to do is kill him." Giacomo said again and held his hand toward Kendall. "Deal?"

Kendall stared at the hand and than at the man, slowly grabbing it firmly. The hand shake was hard and Kendall didn't give a damn how much the gold rings hurt him nor that Giacomo cringed at the pain.

"Deal."

Kendall's voice was icy and hoarse and Giacomo was too excited to see the blond's deadly stare. Kendall had still no idea what the fuck was going on. He didn't give a fuck about who James picked and who not. Obviously this man planned this all along and wanted to have Kendall on his side.

Sadly Giacomo was too stupid to realize that picking Kendall was as good as signing his own death certificate.

* * *

**Hello, Hello, Hello :D**

**Welcome back to Chapter 2! Oh my god, I know... it took me so long but that's sadly how this story works... it just comes to me and then I write. Probably that's why it is a bad idea to make this a multi-chapter. Because you have to wait a long, long time for an update. And because you probably can't remember what happened before, do you have to read everything about 10 times.**

**I'm really sorry for that. I'm trying to update all my stories - at which I'm obviously not good at! XD**

**I have this story planned out, so there will be fights and sex and deaths and sex and yeah, basically violence and sex!  
**

**The Game has started... yaaay... and Logan already got attacked! Kendall is doing whatever he does and James is being James and yes, everything is just perfect. God, I love this AU so bad!**

**How do you guys like Cian? I kinda like him and just so you know - he really is James' friend, so he won't screw him over or so. He's there for help, so show him some love! Normally I don't really like OCs but I think this story kind of needs them to keep the four of them a little occupied.**

**So yeah... we all agree. Giacomo is an asshole and even it wasn't James plan to lose Kendall, Kendall seems kind of chill about all this.**

**Guess someone has some aces up his sleeve...**


End file.
